Some Things Never Change
by ClassynSassy
Summary: "You prick!" I yelled at Scorpius as I pulled him away from Angela. Scorpius was first surprised; then realization dawned in his eyes when he looked behind me at Derek  Scorpius and Rose throughout the years. When and how they became friends and more!


Some things never change….

My first encounter with Scorpius Malfoy wasn't until we were grouped around the sorting hat. He said to me that he bet he could guess what house the Sorting Hat would put everyone in. I laughed quietly at him and we started guessing names. We were right as often as we were wrong. Before he went up to get sorted he told me to have fun in Slytherin. I told him to enjoy Gryffindor. And I'll be damned if the Sorting Hat didn't know what we were up to, because it almost put me in Slytherin.

My second 'real' encounter with Scorpius other than the occasional hello was a little over three years later. It's not like we were lovestruck kiddies or "rivals", what a ridiculous term. Anyway, Hogwarts is big and we hardly had any classes together. Our second encounter was in the Hospital Wing. I opened my eyes and swore at how bright it was, throwing a hand over my eyes.

"What are you on about Weasley?" I heard a voice say. I turned to see who it was and in the hospital bed next to me was Scorpius Malfoy. "It's me who got a branch to the gut saving you."

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my sore head and sitting up.

"The Whomping Willow _bloody _happened, Rose!"

It all came back to me in a flash. We were both walking the grounds bored out of our minds. We sat together making small talk before Scorpius bet that he could get closer to the whomping willow than I could.

"That was really stupid of us." I said, but I was smiling.

And so began our friendship. You couldn't almost get killed by a freaking tree and not bond over it. We weren't besties or anything ridiculous as that. We were good friends who liked hanging out occasionally.

In fifth year we were O.W.L. study buddies. I'll never admit it, but there's no way I would've gotten all twelve owls without him. We scheduled to study every morning before classes started. Weekends were our own. We had some pretty memorable study sessions, but there is one that I recall more than most.

"You're late Scorpius." I told him as he rushed through the library doors with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes when I saw him.

"Don't you want to know why Weasley?" Scorpius asked with a raised brow as he dropped his book bag on the floor and slid into the chair across from me.

I made a face, but I gave in. "Ok, what?"

"I got a date to the Spring Ball this morning, with Angela Brown." Scorpius said casually as he flipped through his Transfiguration text book. Even though I knew he'd been wanting to ask her for ages.

"Oh damn." I said with a sour expression on my face, causing Scorpius to look up. At his questioning look, I continued. "I completely forgot about that. I'll never find a date to the ball in time! It's a week away! I'll look like a complete loser going alone!" I cried out with a sense of dread falling over me.

"Once again you completely ignore my happiness." Scorpius said with a shake of his head. I was suddenly very irritated with him.

"You may not understand how terrible it would be to go alone because you are Mr. Cool-Quidditch-Player-Malfoy and no one would care, but the rest of us, the ones that live in nerd world become the laughing stock when we come alone." I said angry. Then I dropped my chin on my arms in depression and blew my bangs out of my eyes.

"Don't be stupid Rose. You'll have no problem finding a date. Guys drool over you and you know it." But I didn't know that and my surprised expression must have told Scorpius that.

He shook his head. "For someone so smart you are possibly the most obtuse girl that I know."

"Hey!" I said pushing away from the desk to stand over Scorpius and glare at him. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means that you are sexy. Guys like you. You never notice them. It's as simple as that." Scorpius said laughing at my open mouth and wide eyes.

"Well, thanks, I suppose." I said and sat back down. I mean I know that I'm pretty. I'm small. I was blessed with curves of a Victoria's Secret model, or at least that's what I've heard girls in my dorm say, wishing they had these curves. I've got a good rack, if I don't say so myself. Pointed chin, pouty lips, large green eyes, and nice, sculpted eyebrows. And I was one of the only Weasley's to get straight cherry red hair. But I'm such a geek and I don't like to party. I don't even think I'm that funny. I know that looks aren't everything and why would a guy want to go out with me, when I'm a bore.

"You still don't believe you're sexy?" Scorpius asked when I didn't say anything further to him.

"No, it's not that. I just don't think guys like me. I'm boring." I whispered. I hated that I was boring, but I didn't know how to change.

Scorpius did the best thing anyone could have done. He laughed. And laughed. And laughed. "Rose Weasley: boring! Ha, that'll be the day."

I was grinning hugely when he stopped. "Well I'll be damned if you aren't a nice boost to my ego Malfoy."

"Our rule is to use first names only." Scorpius said pointing a mocking insulted finger at me.

"Which you break all the time!" I said laughing.

"I suppose I do…Weasley." We both chuckled a little at that.

"Congrats, by the way, on getting Angela." I said sincerely. They'd make such a cute couple. "But what am I going to do. Everyone good is already taken." I said bummed out.

"Nott." Scorpius said with an excited look in his eye.

"Not who?" I asked.

"No." Scorpius said. "Derek Nott isn't taken. He's been moping about it all week too. We could double!" Scorpius exclaimed, obviously delighted at the idea.

"Are you serious?" I asked nearly jumping out of my chair.

"What?" Scorpius asked alarmed. "Why?"

"Derek is sooooooooo foxy! How could he not have a date? Do you think he'd want to go with me?" I asked before I realized that Scorpius wasn't one of my girl-friends and I blushed.

"No doubt, he'll definitely find you attractive. You could actually steal his heart." Scorpius said with a smirk.

I was about to yell at him, but he was quite literally saved by the bell. Signaling that we had just wasted all of our study time.

The Ball: Definitely a bad night. I can firmly blame it on Scorpius, the prick.

"Angela you look great!" I said as we sat in the Ravenclaw common room waiting for our dates.

"You too Rose. I can't believe how good that red looks on you. I would've thought it would have clashed with all of you." Angela said glaring at me. Her words were purely for show and she wanted me to know it.

"Um, did I do something to offend you?" I asked. So confused as to why she was acting so hostile towards me.

"Oh nothing." Angela said and looked away. I looked at her befuddled and that's when I saw Derek. Good God could he pull off dress robes!

"Derek, hi." I said as I sheepishly got up the couch and walked towards him. "You look very handsome tonight."

Derek smiled at me and returned the compliment. His dark complexion and dark hair made him seem so mysterious and sexy. Then Scorpius walked up behind him, the complete opposite of Derek, but just as sexy. He had the same silver eyes and blonde hair as his father, but his jaw was more square and his eyes more dangerous. He was just as a mystery and Derek, just a more dangerous one.

I was comparing them, but my thoughts came to a halt when I heard Angela squeal like a pig.

"Scorpius you look so fine tonight! We make such a good match." Angela said, but she said the second part more to me, with a deadly undertone. Which was way out of character for Angela.

An hour of hostile Angela, sexy Scorpius, dangerous Derek, and I was finally dancing with Derek. I was finally away from Angela. She was awful tonight; I wish I knew why.

It was a slow song and I just loved the feeling of Derek's strong arms around me. It was (no pun intended) magical. And not to mention totally turning me on. I looked into Derek's eyes and it looked like he wanted to kiss me, so I went up on my tiptoes, but he turned his head away.

"Wow. I am sorry. I guess I was reading the signals entirely wrong." I said aloud because I talk when I'm embarrassed.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I like you, a lot, and I don't want to ruin it by going too fast." Derek said. I watched him very carefully, because my first thought was that he was joking.

But then it appeared that wasn't. "Okay." I said. "But personally, I don't think a kiss would be going too fast." I said smiling.

Derek frowned at me, then said, "But Scorpius is right there." He nodded his head in Scorpius and Angela's direction.

"So? Why does that matter?" I asked laughing.

Derek looked at me for a moment. I was still smiling at him, trying to hide my confusion as to why it would matter if Scorpius saw us. Then Derek explained…

"Scorpius was right about you! You are cruel and selfish." Derek said then started to walk away.

"Excuse me?" I said, shocked and outraged. "I've never been cruel a day in my life!"

"I've been good friends with Scorpius and he told me you two had more than just study sessions in the library."

I furrowed my brow, not following or refusing to believe what he was saying. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb, I even heard him tell Angela, that you two had been a couple, but you cheated on him and broke his heart and he needed to show you that he wasn't a loser so he needed a date to the ball."

I stood staring at him not wanting to believe it. I wouldn't have believed it, but it did explain why Angela was acting so weird. And it would explain why Scorpius never defended me like he normally did. I wasn't sure if I wanted to punch Scorpius or curl up in a ball and cry.

"Scorpius and I were never a couple!" I said angrily. A lot of people had wondered, but no one had ever accused me of such things.

"You're not even going to admit that you were in a relationship with him. You're such a bitch." Derek said. I slapped him and everyone around me heard and most saw it.

I could feel all eyes on me as I marched towards Scorpius. He couldn't see me coming, but he was going to get it. Now I'm normally not one to cause a scene, but this was a different matter altogether.

"You dirty rotten prick!" I yelled at Scorpius as I pulled him away from Angela. Scorpius was first surprised; then realization dawned in his eyes when he looked behind me at Derek.

"Now, Rose, calm down, just let me-" Whack! I used all my strength to send a stinging slap across his face before storming out of the ballroom.

The Morning after the Ball

"Ow." I exclaimed quietly as I rubbed my pounding head. Yup, I was definitely hung over, I thought as I sat up.

I looked around me to find several of my Ravenclaw roommates lying in odd positions all over the Ravenclaw common room. There was a group of six of us that had each had an awful time at the Ball for some reason or another and had drowned our sorrows with fire whiskey. We were a sight to see.

I didn't want to look at myself in the mirror for fear what I would find. I tried to make my way up to my dorm room before anyone could see me, but luck was not on my side. I ran into Scorpius Malfoy.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked carefully.

I wasn't going to say anything, but I couldn't help it. "Like you even care." Then I tried to continue on my way, but Scorpius grabbed my arm.

"Just let me explain." He asked desperately. The dumb prick.

"You want me to, 'just let you explain'?" I exclaimed outraged, ignoring the pounding in my head. "You are a complete ass Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" I shouted and pointed my finger in his chest. "Was I ever your friend? Or did you just think it would be funny to befriend the naïve, nerdy girl, make up rumors about her and use her to get laid! I never want to talk to you again!"

"Rose, wait. Wait." Scorpius said grabbing my arm again to keep me there. I put up a decent fight, but he was strong and I was hung over. "It wasn't like that. I just-"

"Just what?" I interrupted. "Set me up with a guy who was a complete jerk and called me a bitch in front of the entire hall. Laughed at me for mooning over Derek, when you knew he thought we were a couple. Or was it you wanted other people to hate me. You thought spreading rumors about me would be funny. I don't find it fucking funny Malfoy!"

"Look Rose, I'm sorry, but you're the one who told me to do whatever I had to do to get Angela to come with me to the ball." Scorpius said pointing at me. Placing the blame on me.

I had calmed down from yelling. I was just sad and disappointed. "You know what Scorpius? You're not even worth it." I was finally able to escape his clutches. I didn't cry; I just sat numbly on my bed for several hours.

Scorpius spent the rest of fifth year trying to get my forgiveness for what he had done. He had told Angela the truth and had apologized to both Derek and myself. I gave him his forgiveness because I'm a forgiving person. But I never forgot what he did. I never trusted him again, and we were never friends again.

Ten Years Later

"Lily, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked my little cousin as we snuck through the trees and bushes that led up to Albus' house.

"Of course this is a good idea. This is the perfect opportunity to finally get him back for all of the pranks he and James pulled on us. He'll never see it coming." Lily said deviously and motioned to the bag of pranks we had brought along with us.

Lily was just about to pounce before I caught her just in the nick of time. "Wait! Someone's with him." I whisper shouted.

We both saw Albus and a beautiful woman in the room. Neither Lily nor I had ever seen her before, but that didn't matter, because something huge was going on. Albus was proposing! We both watched in awe as he got down on one knee and even though we couldn't hear what he was saying, his face was sincere. The woman must have said yes, because soon they were engaged in other activities (pun intended).

"Let's get out of here." Lily whispered to me, but I was already on the move.

Albus and Rihanna's Wedding Reception

"Hey Rose." I heard an all too familiar voice say. It was Scorpius of course.

"Hey Scorp." I said without turning my head. I was already two drinks in and not nearly drunk enough for a conversation between Scorpius and myself.

"Wanna make a bet?" It was the same old Scorpius that I remembered. I shouldn't have, but I couldn't resist. I turned to look at him.

"What kind of bet?" I asked mildly interested.

"I bet that I could seduce any single woman in this room." Scorpius said with that damn smirk on his face.

"Isn't this a bet you're supposed to make with your mates?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Yes it is. I'll just be going now." Scorpius said and damn him, but he knew what buttons to push to get me interested.

"Fine." I said which gave him pause and he sat back down in the chair next to me. "But first tell me why."

Scorpius laughed. "You just looked like you needed some entertainment. You put on a good show, but I know when you're bloody bored out of your mind."

"I'm not b-" I started defensively.

"Yeah you are." Scorpius smiled knowingly. Stupid bastard.

"I bet you can't." I said casually.

"You really think that I wouldn't be able to?" Scorpius said with mock offense.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"And why, my dear Rose, is that?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You wouldn't be able to seduce me and I am in fact a single woman in this room." I said smugly and I knew that I was right.

"You're right. You've always been immune to my charms." Scorpius said easily. But it was way too easily. There's no way he actually believed that.

"You actually believe that you could seduce me." I said trying to hold the giggles in. "There's no way."

"No. I know that I could." He said cocksure of himself.

"I dare you to try." I said, challenge gleaming in my eyes.

"What does the winner get?" Scorpius asked, a suspicious sparkle in his eye.

"Satisfaction." I told him, my own lips curving into a grin.

"Ok. Dance with me Rosalicious." Scorpius demanded, not giving me a choice, before pulling me to the dance floor.

Two songs later I was rolling my eyes. Scorpius was dancing (showing off) his dance skills. He was a very good dancer, learned it when he visited America seven years ago. The muggles really wore off on him. I went outside to get some nice cool air. There was a lovely little table that I sat down at. It was extremely comfortable and I settled myself in, relaxing.

"Rosie. Where'd you go?" Scorpius words startled me.

I slowly and quietly got up and snuck around to hide behind a tree. I wasn't trying to avoid him; I was just trying to find a spot so I could scare the bejesus out of him. Unfortunately, I was wearing heels. And it's not that I can't walk in heels, it's the fact that the point got caught in an opening on the bricked patio causing me to fall back.

"Ahhh!" I yelped. I braced myself for the impact, but it did nothing to prevent the pain when I hit the ground, twisting my ankle in the process. (Ok, how many people thought that Scorpius was going to catch her, please tell me?)

I stayed on the ground trying to get my breath back. That's when Scorpius found me.

"Merlin, Rose. What happened?" Scorpius said as he squatted down beside me.

"My foot's stuck." I grimaced and made no attempts at moving. I hurt everywhere.

Scorpius didn't say anything, but he tried to yank my foot free, unsuccessfully. Eventually he just used magic. I was moaning and groaning on the ground when he picked me up.

"Just set me down on the bench and let me fix my ankle." I said then made a humph of annoyance as Scorpius walked past the bench.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" I asked angrily.

"Rose, we both know that you can't perform a healing spell to save your life, and neither can I." And with those last words Scorpius disapperated with me on the spot.

We ended up in an unfamiliar flat, which I can only assume is his.

"I may throw up on you." I said trying to get my vision to refocus and to stop my head from pounding.

Thankfully, I managed to not throw up and Scorpius set me down on the couch. It was then that I realized something.

"Scorpius, you idiot! There was a roomful of successful healers in the ballroom at the wedding!"

Scorpius looked over his shoulder at me and grinned. "I know; it's all part of the plan." He said then chuckled merrily.

"It's not going to work." I told him sadly. I wanted it to work, because honestly Scorpius is the sexiest wizard I have ever meant, but the mental part of me never amends. It's not that I don't trust him or haven't forgiven him. It's a combination of the humiliation that he sent my way and the secret fear that he would just make fun of me again. I couldn't get involved with him.

Scorpius looked at me for a moment and in that moment when our eyes met I think he realized that. He just kind of lost the little sparkle in his eyes.

"Stay here. I'm going to go find the potion." Scorpius said then exited the room.

I huffed in annoyance and looked around the room for something to do. I looked through the pile of magazines on top of the coffee table with amusement. Basically, they were the equivalent of muggle Playboy and Cosmopolitan. When I reached the bottom of the pile I found something else.

It was a handheld Pensive and I knew exactly what memory I was going to search for: The whole Ball situation. I wanted to know exactly how it all unfolded. I swept my eyes around the room and when I found no trace of Scorpius I plunged in.

It started before Scorpius met me in the library.

_"Angela, wait up!" Scorpius called out to the beautiful girl leaving the dormitory. They stopped just inside the door and I noticed Derek Nott sitting on the couch in the room, eavesdropping._

_ "Yeah, Scorp." Angela smiled friendly. It was amusing to watch the ever so confident Scorpius squirm as the nervous suitor._

_ "Would you like to-that is- Will you please come to the Spring Ball with me?" Scorpius asked and I watched him hold his breath._

_ "Wha-Why? I thought you and Rose were dating." Angela asked, completely befuddled. _

_ "No! No we are not dating!" Scorpius said a little too desperately. At Angela's skeptical look Scorpius continued hastily. And so the lying began. "We used to date, but we broke up."_

_ "You broke up with her?" Angela asked and I was a little surprised to see the dread and hesitation before Scorpius answered._

_ "Yes, she cheated on me. I thought that if I brought someone beautiful to the Ball, she might see that I'm over her." Scorpius said quickly and I hoped to Merlin guiltily._

_ "Oh, I'm so sorry. Of course I'll go with you Scorp."_

_ "Awesome. I'll talk to you later then." Scorpius said as he rushed out to the library where I was waiting, unsuspecting. _

I pulled myself out of the Pensive, and was relieved that Scorpius was still absent from the room. It was then that I thought of another moment of Scorpius' that I wished to see. I wanted to know what happened after I left the Yule Ball. I never knew how Scorpius explained himself and to be honest, I wanted to.

_"Scorp! Are you alright?" Angela said as she caressed his face and glared at my retreating form._

_ "I'm fine Angela. I have to go." Scorpius said then started after my retreating back which shocked the hell out of me. He was trying to get to me._

_ Angela let out an angry squeak loud enough for Scorpius to turn back around towards her. "You're so not over her! Why did you even ask me here if you still loved her?" Angela yelled, continuing to make a spectacle out of all of them. _

_ Scorpius' mouth dropped open the moment the L-word left her lips. His eyes darted back and forth in his head as if calculating what to say._

_ "I don't know. I'm sorry." Scorpius said then left the ball room after me. He was stopped outside the ballroom by Derek Nott._

_ "Dude, you were right, Rose is a complete bitch!" Derek said rubbing his cheek._

_ Scorpius approached Derek dangerously and pushed him hard against the wall. "I never said that Rose was a bitch! If you ever call her that name again, I'll make sure it's the last word you ever speak." Scorpius didn't wait to be answered. _

_He threw Derek down and marched toward the Ravenclaw common room where he knew I would be. Except that's not where I went first. I went to the kitchens to get the fire whiskey with six other girls._

_When Scorpius reached the Ravenclaw dorm he easily answered the question and got in. I wasn't surprised at all; Scorpius was brilliant. He looked around the common room and when he found no one he went towards the girls dorms. I gasped out loud when Scorpius whispered an incantation near the bottom of the stairs and then went easily up the stairs to my dorm. My dorm! _

"_What the hell?" Scorpius said to no one in particular when he found my room empty of all life. He sat on my bed._

_I watched in amusement as he then got up and paced beside my bed trying to figure out what he was going to say to me._

"_Rose, I'm so sorry. But it's not as bad as you think….No, God, why would anybody listen to that!" Scorpius muttered under his breath._

"_I never meant to hurt you. It just kind of happened. No, no. I'm such an idiot Rose, and it seems I'm only an idiot around you. Maybe Angela was right, maybe I do love you."_

Eventually Scorpius fell asleep and I pulled myself out of the hand held Pensive. I didn't know what to think. Could Scorpius really have been in love with me? I tried to remember everything after that, but all I could think of was how angry with him I had been and how hurt.

"I found it." Scorpius said startling me out of my thoughts. He held the medicine bottle in front of my face so I grabbed it and took it. My aches and pains were almost immediately gone.

"Thanks." I said as Scorpius sat down next to me. He looked at me strangely.

"Are you okay Rose? You look flushed." He laughed at his words. "More so than usual." Scorpius said as he laid a hand on my forehead to test if I head a fever.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said standing up and then I began to pace back and forth trying to decide what to say to him.

"You don't look fine. You should lie down." Scorpius said, genuine concern laced in his voice.

"I'm fine." I said annoyed, but I wobbled a little because the potion Scorpius gave me had a drowsy side effect.

"Yeah right." Scorpius said under his breath as he scooped me up again and started to carry me to his bedroom.

"You can't be serious. I'm not going to sleep with you. I'm not going to sleep here at all." I said, but my body contradicted my words. I let my head rest against his shoulder and I let a yawn out.

Then I couldn't help it, I giggled. "You thought this out real well Scorpius. You were right; you are seducing me, right to sleep."

Scorpius glared at me.

By now it was the potion talking. Sweet Merlin that stuff was strong. He sets me on the bed. "Why are you mad?" I laugh. "I thought you loved me."

Scorpius froze for an instant and looked at me before continuing his stride to his dresser. "Scorpius." I say.

"Here's some sweats and a t-shirt." He says quickly as he throws them at me.

"Scorpius." I say again.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch and seduce you tomorrow." He said with a stiff laugh.

"Scorpius!" I yell, finally stopping his idiocy. "Do you love me?"

The room is completely silent as I stare intently at Scorpius.

"Why does it matter?" Scorpius finally said. I think he was trying to avoid the question until I fell asleep. If he kept it up, it would certainly be close.

"Because it does. Angela accused you of it ten years ago and you never belied her accusation." I said, trying to stay awake, but my eyes were starting to droop.

"I didn't know then and I don't know now, Rosie." He said as he sat down on the bed next to me. He ran his hand down the side of my face and I couldn't help but sigh into it. "You've never given me the chance to love you."

I sighed and climbed under the covers of his bed and snuggled into his pillow. "You can love me now." I said and motioned for Scorpius to join me.

He laughed quietly and climbed in next to me. He was so warm and soft, despite his massive muscles. He was much better than a pillow, I thought as I lay my head on his chest and snuggle closer.

The Morning After

I can honestly say that I never imagined waking up in Scorpius Malfoy's bed. None-the-less, it didn't make the experience any less enjoyable.

He woke me with a gentle kiss on the lips that held a promise of much much more.

"Good morning Rosie." He said and I smiled at the term of endearment. Hardly anyone ever called me Rosie and I liked the sound of it.

I started laughing when I realized what we were both wearing. The same clothes from last night, except they were much more wrinkly. "You lose." I said to him. "You didn't seduce me."

"No, I didn't, but we never said that the bet was for just one night." He said laughing at me. I smiled in defeat, because I knew he was right.

"Fine, next time we'll have to be more specific." I said simply, but I didn't move to get up. I actually rolled over on my stomach and buried my face in a pillow, fully intending to go back to sleep.

"The answer is no." Scorpius said. I felt his weight return to the spot beside me.

"No to what?" I turned on my side to face him.

"I don't love you. I haven't had the chance to love you, but I think I could fall in love with you." Scorpius said.

I watched him warily, wondering what he was going to do. His words melted my heart a little. It was probably the sweetest thing he'd ever said to me. I smiled and laid my head back on his pillow. He was looking at me with his intense silver eyes and it made me shiver. He smiled his arrogant smile and moved closer to me.

"But I am in lust with you."

Three Years Later

"And do you Rose, take this man to be your husband?" The Reverend said quietly.

"I suppose so." I said smiling at Scorpius. We were laughing at each other.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may-" And we kissed. "now kiss the bride."

The room burst out into applause and laughter, but I didn't care. I hardly even noticed. All I could think about was the man holding my hand. The love of my life and my best friend. He kissed me again when we stood outside the quaint little church. This time more passionately as if freed from the burden of being inside a religious building.

"Wanna make a bet?" Scorpius whispered in my ear as we greeted many witches and wizards who offered their congradulations.

"Name it." I said. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"I bet that we are going to grow really old together. Have plenty of children and grandchildren. Get into to lots of arguments. You might even make me sleep on the couch a couple of times. And no matter what I will always love and protect you." Scorpius said as he slipped an arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Then I accept your bet and present you with another." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. I never initiated a bet before mow.

"I bet that I will always love you and protect you. Even when I make you sleep on the couch and make you go through ridiculous lengths to apologize. I will love you when I'm giving birth to our children and even more when we're watching our own children have children. That's what I bet."

"I love you so much Rosie." Scorpius said as he scooped me into his arms. "I bet you that the next woman I love as much as you will be our daughter."

Some things never change….


End file.
